Summer Memory
by Amande
Summary: Sora dreams about a memory Roxas had. [HaynerRoxas, Sora]


**Title:** Summer Memory  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Pairing(s): **Hayner/Roxas, Sora.  
**Warnings**: Er…licking?  
**Summary: **Sora dreams about a memory Roxas had.  
**Notes**: Time and setting are random. Italics equal dream.  
**Disclaimer**: Squeenix pwns us all.

"I wish my ice cream business was doing better, but it seems like I'm better off selling skateboards. Here, try one for yourself."

Scrooge McDuck handed Sora a popsicle stick and waited for his reply. Sora gave an experimental lick, tasting the bland ice cream. He made an unsatisfied face and handed back the popsicle.

"Sorry, but it's not good."

"I told you, lad. I just wished I knew what flavor to use." Scrooge said, with a defeated sigh.

In that moment, a voice called out to Sora. Looking around and to his collages, he asked, "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" said Donald, Goofy, and Scrooge.

"Someone saying, 'Sea Salt Ice Cream'."

Confused faces were the only answers Sora saw from his friends. Shaking his head, he just smiled and stated, "I'm probably hearing things. But it does sound like a good idea."

"That it does. I'll go to work on it right away! Huey, Dewey, Louie! We have work to do!"

Donald's three nephews jumped from their posts in their shops and ran after Scrooge, who went into the ice cream shop. Sora and company decided to call it a night and went back to Merlin's.

Upon arrival, the Restoration Committee greeted them. Noticing the fatigue on the trio's faces, Merlin offered his bed for the night. With a pinch of magic dust, he threw it on the bed and it transformed into a king size. They thanked him and fell asleep.

_It was the last day of school and the first day of summer vacation. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas ran to the ice cream shop, hoping to get there before the other kids did. Luck was on their side that day and each bought the town's favorite, Sea Salt ice cream._

_"Awesome! School's out and we're the first to get ice cream. Can this day get any better?"_

_"Not if you get an ice cream headache," replied Olette._

_Pence and Roxas laughed at Hayner's annoyed look. They headed back to their usual spot on top of the Station Heights tower to enjoy their cold snacks._

_Sitting in their designated spots, they chatted and fooled around, finally enjoying their summer break. Roxas smiled at their antics and was about to finish his ice cream. Hayner noticed Roxas movement and a plan formed in his head. He called out to Roxas, and like he predicted, Roxas turned to face him._

_But ended up brushing the ice cream on his cheek. Hayner felt victorious and laughed. The others noticed too and giggled at how childish Roxas looked. Roxas felt his cheeks glow red and was about to wipe it off his face with the back of his hand. Olette stopped him before he could though._

_"Wait, use my napkin."_

_She turned to her side and digged through her pocket while Pence was staring at the sunset. Hayner saw his chance and went for the kill. He grabbed Roxas' face and licked the leftover cream. Roxas eyes grew wide with shock as he felt tiny ripples running up his spine. This caused him to accidentally drop his ice cream, which fell down the tower's edge._

_Olette finally found the napkin and turned to Hayner and Roxas' direction. She lifted her eyebrow in question and asked, "Roxas, I told you to wait. And where's your ice cream? If you finished it and threw away the stick, you better pick up your garbage when we go back down."_

_"But I-I didn't…"_

_"Better listen to Mother Hen Olette or you'll get a spanking," replied Hayner, with a grin in place._

_Slightly offended by Hayner's remark, she slapped his arm and pouted. Pence and Hayner continued to laugh while Roxas spaced out. Hayner had licked him. LICKED him. So, he should feel offended like Olette, right? But all he felt was flustered. Even curious. He pinched himself to stop those thoughts and realized that the others were staring at him._

_"Hey Roxas, you there?" asked Pence._

_"We're going to the Sandlot to watch the Struggle Tournament," added Olette._

_"You coming or what?" said Hayner._

_"Oh… sure." Roxas replied._

_Pence and Olette got up and headed down the stairs. Hayner and Roxas slowly got up and faced each other. Roxas noticed that Hayner looked to the side, to avoid looking at him. 'Must be nervous or mad,' thought Roxas. Hayner broke his thoughts when he spoke up._

_"Look, about before… I was just kidding. I hope you're not mad."_

_"I'm… not mad. Just surprised. I didn't hate it…"_

_"Really?" asked Hayner._

_"Well… yeah. It wasn't horrible."_

_"So, does that mean… is it ok if I did it again? That is, if you really don't mind it."_

_"I guess," said Roxas, staring at the ground and shifting from foot to foot._

_He felt Hayner firmly grab his shoulders and lean close. Hayner flicked his tongue on Roxas earlobe and felt Roxas shudder and hold his breath. He was about to continue when they were interrupted by the other's calls from below._

_"Guys, come on! We're gonna miss it!" yelled Pence._

_"Hey, I thought I was the keeper of secrets! Better tell me when you get down here or we're ditching you two!" shouted Olette._

_Roxas saw the angry little vein popping out of Hayner's forehead and covered his ears in time. Hayner yelled back twice as loud as the others, saying, "ALL RIGHT ALREADY! KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!"_

_He grabbed Roxas hand and stomped down the stairs. Roxas heard him murmur something under his breath and smiled._

_"Maybe next time."_

Sora's eyes snapped open. He rested against his elbows and checked his surroundings. He was still in Merlin's house with the others sleeping soundly. Deciding nothing was out of the ordinary, he lay himself back down and pondered,

'Who's Roxas?'

'And why did I see through his eyes?'

'…How am I gonna face Hayner after a dream like **that**?'

He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in embarrassment.


End file.
